


Wie verbrennen und erfrieren zugleich

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, ich glaub happy kann ich gar nicht, nicht sehr happy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Parvati findet keine Vergleiche mehr, um den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen zu beschreiben, sie hat sie alle schon benutzt. Aber der Schmerz verschwindet nicht und so bleibt sie dabei, dass es sich wie verbrennen und erfrieren zugleich anfühlt.





	Wie verbrennen und erfrieren zugleich

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Parvati weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat. Sie weiß nur, dass es schmerzt, dass es sich anfühlt, als würde sie an lebendigem Leib verbrennen und zugleich erfrieren. Und gleichzeitig kann sie nicht weinen, sondern muss lächeln und sich freuen. Sie weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat, sie zu zerstören.

»Er ist wundervoll! Und er küsst so gut!« Parvati nickt nur, während Lavender schwärmt. Parvati ist eine gute Freundin und sie freut sich für Lavender. Sie versucht es zumindest. Und trotzdem brodelt etwas tief in ihr, greift ihr Herz und zerquetscht es. Doch Parvati weint nicht, auch wenn der Schmerz unerträglich wird. Niemals würde sie deswegen vor Lavender weinen. Erst abends, wenn sie im Bett liegt und niemand sie sehen kann, lässt sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

»Ich wünschte, er würde mal auf ein richtig romantisches Date mit mir gehen!« Und Parvati lächelt und bestätigt Lavender, dass so etwas wunderbar wäre. Ihr Inneres zieht sich zusammen und sie bekommt Magenkrämpfe, aber sie lächelt nur. Für Lavender würde sie immer stark sein, denn ihre Freundin verdient es, dass man sie unterstützt.

Für Parvati ist Lavender alles. Sie lachen zusammen, sie weinen zusammen und sie lieben zusammen. Es gab eine Zeit, in der Lavender Parvati geliebt hat, aber das ist vorbei. Es kommt Parvati so vor, als hätte es die gemeinsamen Stunden, die gestohlenen Küsse und die hauchzarten Berührungen für Lavender nie gegeben. Und es schmerzt. Es waren einmal Parvatis Küsse, für die Lavender so geschwärmt hat. Aber das ist vorbei.

Jedes Wort zerstört Parvati ein wenig mehr. Sie liebt Lavender immer noch und sie weiß, dass Lavender einst sie geliebt hat. Aber das ist Vergangenheit. Denn Lavender hat Parvati verlassen und ist dennoch bei ihr. Es tut weh und Parvati findet einfach keine Vergleiche mehr, um die langsame Zerstörung ihres Herzens zu beschreiben.

 


End file.
